


И поймать перо жар-птицы...

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Самой первой страной, которую посетил будущий знаменитый магозоолог Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, стала удивительная Россия.





	И поймать перо жар-птицы...

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено командным текстом «На неведомых дорожках», разрешение автора на упоминание персонажа и использование некоторых хэдканонов получено. Таймлайн — до ФТ1. Тесей уже успел побывать в России (возможно, неоднократно).

Русская зима поразила Ньюта в самое сердце. К счастью, оно не заледенело насмерть, а парная баня прогнала холод и из остальных частей его тела, наполнив блаженным теплом и приведя в умиротворенное состояние. Даже не верилось, что полдня он провел в заснеженном лесу с исполинскими деревьями, утопая не только в сугробах по пояс, но и в тяжелой шубе и мягких войлочных сапогах с непривычно округлыми носками и пятками («валенки», старательно пометил Ньют в дорожном блокноте). Но загадочная жар-птица так и не прилетела, даже кончика хвоста с золотистым оперением не показала… Однако Ньют надежды не терял, мечтал о встрече с ней, устроившись уютно у жаркого бока русской печки.

Сестры Юрия приняли гостя радушно, и сами ни минуты без дела не сидели. Старшая, Анастасия, пряла: перед ней кружило зачарованное веретено (от «вертеть», повторил про себя по-русски Ньют), какие в старом добром Королевстве только в сказках и музеях остались. Нитка вилась тонкая, как солнечный лучик, сверкала и переливалась. Шаль на мастерице, видимо, из той же нити соткана — прозрачная, как паутинка; Ньют залюбовался искусным рисунком, напоминающим морозные узоры на оконных стеклах.

Вторая сестра, Василиса, собирала ужин. Колдовала она превосходно и обходилась без палочки. Махнула рукавом — и простой деревянный стол уже накрыт расшитой скатертью. Махнула другим — заскользили по нему, как лебеди по водной глади, блюда с ломтями пышного — только из печи — хлеба, румяными кружевными блинами, запеченной рыбой. Улыбнулась горделиво:

— Красна изба не углами, а пирогами.

Ньют опять потянулся за блокнотом, но тут Василиса позвала к столу. Налила дымящегося борща, подвинула поближе горшочек густой сметаны…

Хлопнула дверь. В облаке морозного дыхания возникла еще одна девичья фигурка. Обернулась — дверь запереть, вьюгу в тепло не пуская, — и взметнулась длинная коса, отливая золотом.

— Младшая наша, Софиюшка.

В голосе Анастасии — нежность и сдержанная гордость.

Софиюшка с улыбкой поклонилась. Совсем еще девочка-подросток, а синие глаза глядят внимательно, проницательно.

Ньют почувствовал, как что-то невесомо, ласково коснулось его разума.

— Вы — легилимент?

Софиюшка глянула удивленно, хихикнула, рот ладошкой прикрыла.

— Сестрица наша мысли читать не умеет, — успокоила Ньюта Василиса, подкладывая ему пельменей (обычно сдержанный Тесей, рассказывая брату об этом блюде, произносил его название с придыханием и с большой буквы). — Она грядущее ведает.

Ньют смущенно улыбнулся. Будущее ему и так известно: непритязательная, уединенная жизнь ученого в окружении книг, в заботах о больших и малых тварях…

— Удачлив ты, Артемий.

Ньют покачал головой. Неслыханной удачей было само разрешение на эту поездку, и вряд ли получится выбраться куда-то в ближайшие сто лет… Вот бы повезло еще жар-птицу хоть краешком глаза увидеть…

— А счастье твое не здесь. Найдешь его в далеких краях за морем-океаном, — серьезно продолжила младшая из сестер, сосредоточенно наливая кипяток из самовара в заварной чайник. По комнате поплыл сказочный аромат лесных трав.

Ньют открыл было рот, чтобы переспросить, а Софиюшка вдруг обернулась к нему, распахнула глаза изумленно:

— Ой, какие! Прямо двое из ларца, одинаковых с лица! Рыженькие, как ты, а глаза… Глаза-саламандры! Лунные мальчишки.

— Да кто они-то? — не понял Ньют.

— Правнуки твои, глупенький.


End file.
